Elanos Haliat
Elanos Haliat is a pirate and prominent figure in the Terminus Systems. Haliat was once the most powerful leader of the Terminus pirate bands, and planned a huge assault on the Alliance to increase his prestige. With the support of batarian funding, Haliat rallied the inhabitants of the Terminus Systems and attacked Elysium, an assault later known as the Skyllian Blitz. Haliat's plans came to nothing as the Alliance repelled the Blitz and decimated the pirate ships from orbit. The Terminus pirates blamed Haliat for the Blitz's failure, and he lost his position as their leader. He retreated to a remote world in disgrace. Haliat saw a chance to regain his prestige when he found an Alliance espionage probe left over from the First Contact War. These probes carried heavy nuclear payloads; he knew the Alliance would send someone to recover it, so he used the probe as bait. Haliat activated the probe's homing beacon and hid it in a mine on Agebinium. Just as Haliat had hoped, the Alliance sends Commander Shepard to retrieve the probe. Wanting the prestige of killing the first human Spectre, he waits until Shepard is inside the mine, then detonates a seismic charge to trap Shepard's team inside. Haliat then appears over a hologram to taunt Shepard - or to blame Shepard for Haliat's disgrace if the Commander is a War Hero - and activates the probe's nuclear payload with a ten-second countdown. Haliat steals Shepard's Mako and brings it to his camp, only to be surprised by Shepard's team, who had deactivated the nuke and escaped the mine. Haliat and his followers attempt to kill them, though all of pirates die in the ensuing firefight. Tactics *Elanos Haliat has three bars of shielding; like with all Mass Effect enemies, they can regenerate over time. His health will regenerate as well and he can use Immunity to drastically reduce damage taken. He can take cover and flank you, although he and his pirates never leave the confines of the camp. *He is armed with an assault rifle and a shotgun, and can switch between those depending on the range of engagement. He can also switch from current weapon if he is affected by Sabotage, not leaving him defenceless like geth troops. *Because there are a lot of Pirates and Pirate Snipers with him, it is advised to get into the nearby Mako and accept the reduced experience gain. If your character is trained in sniper rifles, you can just stay at your position and take them out one by one. Trivia *Though intended to be a turian, Elanos Haliat was accidentally given a human model in the game itself. His actual species is only hinted at by his "turian-esque" name, the distinctive turian sound processing applied to his dialogue, and his referring to humanity as "Shepard's kind". *Haliat noticeably doesn't wear a helmet despite being outdoors on a planet with an atmosphere comprised of carbon dioxide and krypton and a surface temperature of −72 °C (−97.6 °F). *Haliat states that he assembled the fleet that launched the Skyllian Blitz three years previously, when in fact the Blitz occurred seven years prior to the game. *His name seems to consist of the two turian weapon manifacturers' titles: Elanus Risk Control and Haliat Armory. *Elanos Haliat is voiced by Gary Anthony Williams. de:Elanos Haliat es:Elanos Haliat it:Elanos Haliat pl:Elanos Haliat ru:Эланус Халиат uk:Еланус Халіат Category:Characters Category:Pirates